ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Frequently Asked Questions
This is our FAQ page, which should answer most of your questions. If not, the Help Desk board of our is a great place to start. 'Q:' Where can I watch these shows or play these games? A: This is a fan fiction site, and while sometimes a user with technical expertise will crank out an animated episode or a functional game, the vast majority of our fan fiction is simply text on a page, describing the story/game to you. 'Q:' Where can I find canon Ben 10 info? A: We have a sister site called Ben 10 Planet, which is the wiki for canon Ben 10. Please do not post fan fiction there, or you risk being blocked from editing on that site. 'Q:' What does "canon" mean? A: Canon is simply anything from real Ben 10. It is the opposite of fan fiction, sometimes called "fanon," which is stories, etc. that fans of the main show write and share with others. 'Q:' I wrote something! ...Now what? A: First of all, do not advertise it in chat, on people's walls, or on the main page. The best way to share you series is on the forum, in the Series Discussion or Fan Fiction Discussion boards. People will also see your fan fiction in the Wiki Activity when you update it. 'Q:' How do I create pages? A: The page creator can be accessed from almost anywhere: the main page, the Contribute menu, or the page. (Special pages are technical pages that do certain things.) You can also type your title in the URL (underscores instead of spaces) after the /wiki/ part, and if the page doesn't exist, you can create it. 'Q:' I don't want a page anymore. How do I delete it? A: Only admins can delete pages. The best way to get rid of it is to add to your page, and then remove all categories from it, and links to it. The Delete template adds a big, obnoxious red banner to your page saying it's supposed to be deleted, and adds it to a special category for pages to be deleted. 'Q:' How do I change the name of a page? A: Simply click on the down arrow attached to the edit button, and then click "Rename" in the drop-down menu that appears. You can then follow the directions there to rename your page. 'Q:' I got blocked, and I can't edit! A: You got blocked because you broke a rule of the site too many times, and ignored admin warnings (or did something so bad that you're clearly only here to "be bad"). Until your block expires (unless it's infinite), you cannot edit pages in any way, or use comments, forums, or message walls other than your own. If you think you should be unbanned, leave a message on your wall if you can. You might get unbanned if there was a misunderstanding, or you give a good reason. DO NOT make a new account to get around the block. This is called block evasion and only means a longer block, and an infinite (permanent) block on the new account. 'Q:' Where are the rules? A: A full list of rules can be found here. Check it often, as it may be updated at any time, though rule updates are usually announced. 'Q: '''What do I do when someone steals my idea? '''A:' If someone steals your idea, and doesn't stop when asked, simply report them to an admin (a list of them can be found on the main page). They will be warned, and if they don't stop, they'll be blocked. If someone posts your ideas on another wiki, then even though they're being a jerk, we can't do anything about it besides report it to the owner of the other wiki. This becomes impossible if the one who stole your idea is the one who made the other wiki. Wikia staff generally do not do anything in these situations, sadly. ---- Got an idea to be put on here? Suggestions are welcome in the comments below. Category:Site administration